


月球漫步

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, seulrene - Relationship, yermseul - Relationship





	月球漫步

重度ooc，年龄差有改动，非常扯且bug多。

【01】

“怎么了这是？”背着书包的孙胜完在校门口的人群边缘伸长脖子往里看。

邻班的男生转身，压低声音问：“你刚来么？”

孙胜完点点头。

“出人命了。”男生的声音里混杂着恐惧与兴奋。

“啊！？”孙胜完眼睛都要瞪出来了。

还没来得及接着听下去，孙胜完就感到有人靠上了她的肩膀。

“怎么了这是？”

孙胜完回过头，一把抓住康涩琪的手腕：“我正问着呢！”

男生继续讲下去：“昨晚美术教室失火了，不知道怎么回事，咱们美术老师那个时候也没走，死在里头了。”

“什么！？”孙胜完受到极大冲击，却在看到康涩琪表情时更加惊恐，“涩琪你怎么了？”

康涩琪的脸色无比苍白，看上去像是快晕倒了。

男生说完后就走到另一个地方和别人继续聊天。孙胜完赶紧把康涩琪拉到人少的空地上让她坐下，从书包里拿出水递给她。

康涩琪喝了两口水后小声地对孙胜完道了谢。孙胜完一下子不知道该说什么。

相比其他同学，因为喜欢画画而和美术老师常常交流的康涩琪应该会受到更大的打击吧。

孙胜完踩上花坛的边缘，踮起脚往校园里张望，没怎么过脑子就出了声：“哎，是裴前辈！”

“哦……”康涩琪连头都不抬，兴趣缺缺的模样和以前判若两人。

原本只是想转移康涩琪注意力的孙胜完却真的被吸引了目光。她看到裴柱现和穿着警服的人站在一起，被询问着什么。孙胜完想大概也就是普通例行问话而已。

没想到的是，交谈了几句之后，裴柱现跟着那人上了警车。

“什么啊……”孙胜完皱起眉。

裴柱现是那种让人觉得完全不会跟这种事扯上关系的人：全校公认的外貌第一，性格温柔开朗，成绩也名列前茅，从入学第一天开始就是最受欢迎的学生。

所以连根本没机会跟人家认识的康涩琪都会偶尔带着向往的表情提起她，而仅仅和她有过几次接触的孙胜完已经口口声声把人家称为“本世纪最伟大的女性”。

而围观的学生们见到这一幕之后也如同孙胜完一样惊讶。场面变得更加混乱。

“怎么了？”康涩琪抬起头问。

“裴前辈上警车了，”孙胜完跳下来扶住康涩琪的手，“搞不懂……可能她有看到什么吧。”

康涩琪不置可否。

这一天的课程都被取消，改成了室内自习。所有学生都被一个一个叫去问话了解情况。

老师们无暇顾及，留在教室里的学生们自然不可能老老实实学习。大家不断交换最新情报，教室里就没安静下来过。

等轮到孙胜完的时候已经是下午时分。她在单独问话结束后跑到洗手间偷偷掉了几滴眼泪才走回教室。到座位坐下，看到旁边康涩琪趴在桌子上的孙胜完有点担心。

她拍了下康涩琪的手臂：“没事吧？”

康涩琪转过脸，眼睛有点发红，带着鼻音说没事。

“不是感冒了吧？”孙胜完摸了摸康涩琪的额头。

这时班上的一个男生一边喊一边踏进了教室：“抓到了！抓到了！”

“什么抓到了？”有人问。

“纵火犯，抓到了！”男生差点被自己的口水呛到。

同学们纷纷聚拢到他身边，听他掌握的最新消息。孙胜完懒得过去，就坐在原位。

“就是高三一班的那个有钱人，之前在美术老师课上和人打架被记过的那个，”男生压低声音，“听说是昨天凌晨放的火……在放学之前好像和老师打了一架还是吵了一架，被去拿材料的裴前辈听到了。躲了一整天，刚被抓到。”

“看起来就不是什么好人。”

“反社会人格吧！”

“当初就该直接退学！”

“他怎么不去死！”

“裴前辈不会被报复吧？”

学生们你一句我一句，吵得孙胜完脑袋嗡嗡作响。她转过头，发现康涩琪不知什么时候已经坐直了，在安静地整理书本。

“不再休息会儿？”孙胜完问。

康涩琪摇头，对她弯了下嘴角表示自己真的没关系。

这场风波持续了一个多月才彻底平息了下去。学生们之间的话题又回到喜欢的偶像或是体育明星，讨论着新上的电影和热播的电视剧。

孙胜完却还是会时不时想起那个美术老师。一班的男孩被抓到后很快就招供了纵火事实，也承认了放学前有和老师吵架，却坚决否认自己和老师有过肢体冲突，且当时老师也有饮酒行为。这一证词似乎与尸检报告有些出入。这又引起了大规模讨论，不过舆论都集中在富家子弟行为不良上，也怀疑是否有贿赂现象。这给警方也带来了极大压力，最后还是定了重罪。

不过比起这些，孙胜完更在意的是康涩琪。

除了事件当天明显受到打击的表现，康涩琪看起来很快就恢复了正常。

只是孙胜完还总觉得有哪里不太对劲。

康涩琪曾经每天都去的图书馆也很少再去了，见到曾经崇拜的前辈也没有什么情绪波动。上次和裴前辈在走廊里擦肩而过的时候孙胜完的反应都比她大。

孙胜完认真地和康涩琪谈过，让她有任何问题都可以跟自己讲。

康涩琪沉默了一会儿，说自己还是接受不了突然的死亡。

孙胜完开导完之后，康涩琪露出笑容，说她会加油的。

没事了？好像也不太对。孙胜完有点被搞糊涂了。

但孙胜完可以确定的是，她敏感的朋友在案件发生之后确实发生了某些说不清楚的改变。

【02】

金艺琳第一次遇见康涩琪是在公园的草地边缘。

康涩琪戴着贝雷帽，拿着写生板，随意坐在草地上摆弄手中的画笔，连金艺琳走到她身后也没有察觉。

好乖的小画家，金艺琳想。

“卖不卖？”金艺琳在背后问。

“什么？”康涩琪被吓了一跳，回过头。

“你的画，卖不卖？”金艺琳指了指康涩琪随手放在旁边已经画好的一幅风景画。

“这……”康涩琪看起来非常意外，“如果你喜欢的话就送给你。”

说着，康涩琪拿起画，直接塞进了金艺琳手里。

“不不不……”金艺琳拿着画，想了想，问她，“你现在想吃什么？”

“现在？”

“嗯。”

“薯片。”

“你在这里等我，不要走哦！”

金艺琳跑到最近的商店又跑回来，递给她一盒品客：“跟你换。”

康涩琪笑着接过：“你好厉害，这是我最喜欢的味道。谢谢。”

第二次遇见康涩琪是在大学旁边的24小时便利店。

“是你啊。”金艺琳看清店员的脸后笑了出来。

“啊你是那个……薯片！”康涩琪想起来了，指了指窗外，“你在这个大学上学吗？”

“对啊。你也是吗？”

“我是那边那个。”康涩琪指向另一个方向。

“好巧……还有，我有名字的。”

两个人就这样交换了彼此的姓名年龄和联系方式，渐渐开始约着见面。

有时候她们会约在金艺琳所在大学的图书馆一起温书，因为康涩琪说自己大学的图书馆位置太少。而每次康涩琪都比金艺琳还要积极，她会提前到那里，给金艺琳占好座位等她来。

金艺琳像往常一样来到康涩琪身边的空座，不经意看到斜前方的身影，有点激动地捅了捅康涩琪的手肘，小声说：“你看你看，那个人。”

康涩琪顺着她的视线看过去：“怎么了？”

“超级有名的研究生裴前辈，长得特别漂亮。”

“嗯……”康涩琪看起来不怎么感兴趣，把注意力重新放回桌面的书页。

金艺琳东张西望了一会儿才开始准备学习。她看到裴柱现起身取书的时候被绊了一下。

而她从余光感知到，前辈身体一晃的时候，康涩琪几乎是条件反射般的跟着晃动了一下。

金艺琳心里涌起一股非常奇怪的感觉。

打个不太恰当的比方，她们两个就像是咬合在一起的两个齿轮，一个人的动作自然而然地牵动了另一个人。

金艺琳拍了下自己的脸颊，把乱七八糟的想法从脑子里赶出去。

等到金艺琳正式成年，她开始和康涩琪一起出门喝酒。

“哇，姐姐你手怎么这么冷。”晚上见面时不小心碰到康涩琪手的金艺琳大吃一惊。

“下午去看电影了，电影院里面有点冷。”康涩琪把手握成拳头。

“这么久还没缓过来？”

“好像是。”

“你一个人去看的？”

“嗯。”

“下次叫我一起啦。”金艺琳揽住康涩琪的肩膀。

在汉江边上，两人喝啤酒吃炸鸡，周围都是亲密的情侣。

“要不我们也亲一下？”金艺琳开玩笑说。

“什……什么啊！”康涩琪慌乱了一秒然后低下头，“你说，恋爱的人是不是很容易看出不一样啊。”

“你指什么？”金艺琳一头雾水。

“整个人的状态心情之类的。”

“大概会吧……”金艺琳一脸八卦，“怎么，你想谈恋爱了？”

“不是……”康涩琪把那罐剩下的部分一饮而尽。

金艺琳莫名就想起了图书馆里见到的裴柱现。

“你以前见过裴前辈吗？”金艺琳问。

“哪个？”

“就图书馆见到的那个。”

“啊……算是，”康涩琪喝了一口啤酒，“她高中和我一个学校的，有时候会见到。当时她是全学校最受欢迎的人。”

“她现在也很受欢迎。我们差那么多级都还是可以知道她的名字。”

“果然。”

“嗯？”

“没有，”康涩琪的指甲轻轻蹭着啤酒罐的边缘，“就是觉得，她这样的人不管在哪里都会受欢迎吧。”

临走时两人收拾好东西，康涩琪先起了身，忽然低下头捧住金艺琳的脸吻了她一下。

金艺琳傻眼了。

“不是你说要亲的吗？”康涩琪似笑非笑地扭过头。

回去的路上一直没人说话。直到康涩琪把金艺琳送到宿舍门口，她才摸着脖子不好意思地开口：“对不起，今天晚上你就当做什么都没……”

金艺琳的双手搭上了康涩琪的脖子：“你都不问问我吗？”

于是顺理成章地开始交往了。

第一次在康涩琪家过夜的时候，康涩琪笨拙地亲吻她，然后趴在她的耳边，黏黏糊糊地轻声说：“我是头一次……如果哪里做得不好，你也不要怪我。”

金艺琳的心都快化了。

说实话，金艺琳以前从来都不觉得自己会是个专一的人。

然而幻想着游戏人生到处留情的她却一头栽到康涩琪这里。

金艺琳只把她和康涩琪的关系告诉了少数亲密的朋友，自然招来了一堆反对意见。然而这些朋友们见到康涩琪后都纷纷改变了想法。等到她们交往了一段时间，反倒是朋友们常常羡慕她了。

“涩琪她真好啊，好像都只看着你。”

康涩琪真的只看着她一个人。

毕业后康涩琪就没再继续读书。她总是喜欢做些奇奇怪怪的短期工作，换来换去的，更奇怪的是就算这样她好像从来没为经济问题发愁过。不过金艺琳从来也不会问得太多。

她就只管享受和康涩琪在一起待着的时间。

在裴柱现离开学校之前金艺琳终于找到机会认识了她。金艺琳还特地提到了康涩琪，裴柱现也理所当然地表示没印象，给看了照片后才说很面熟。金艺琳告诉康涩琪她也只是笑笑。

她们甚至攒钱一起去国外短途旅行。走到99级台阶时，导游告诉她们结婚时新郎抱新娘上去的话就寓意着白头偕老。金艺琳不怀好意地暗示康涩琪抱自己上去，康涩琪笑着从她的手臂里绕出来。

在酒店里，微醺的两人开始玩真心话大冒险。

“其实……”输了的康涩琪正色，“我杀过人。”

忍不住笑出来的金艺琳立刻板起脸：“那我也偷偷告诉你……我放过火。”

康涩琪眼睛眯成一条缝，语气有些无奈：“诶，你不信啊？”

“我信我信。”金艺琳直直倒进康涩琪怀里。

金艺琳常常觉得自己不了解康涩琪。

就像康涩琪会去逛着她看不懂的画展，摘下一只耳机跟她分享自己喜欢的音乐。有两次金艺琳特地去搜了英文歌词然后被震惊到。

“啊……下次要好好问问懂英文的人了。”康涩琪不好意思地笑着。

但金艺琳直觉，康涩琪其实是懂得歌词意思的。

她想，那些部分也许是康涩琪本人都没意识到的自己。

她们也不是没有过矛盾。

唯一一次争吵并不是因为什么大不了的事情，然而那段时间金艺琳堆积起来学习生活上的不顺心终于在这个点爆发了——她本来就不是脾气很好的人。

康涩琪也一反常态地稍微反驳了两句。

当时金艺琳在一气之下说了很多过分的话，最后说着“那就分手好了”摔门而出。

到了晚上，她的气已经消了许多，只是不好意思主动开口认错。

一个朋友却先打来了电话。

“你们吵架了吗？涩琪自己一个人在酒吧里，看起来不太好，跟她讲话也不理我。这里挺乱的，有什么误会你先带她回去再说吧。”

金艺琳赶到的时候，康涩琪在那里坐着，默默喝酒。

她看上去模糊又遥远。

金艺琳从来没见过康涩琪这么脆弱的样子。

康涩琪抬头看见她，瞬间红了眼睛。

她被康涩琪磕磕绊绊拉到洗手间最里面的隔间。

康涩琪锁上门，一边吻她一边开始解她的衣服纽扣。

她发觉康涩琪的手在发抖。

金艺琳被吓到了：“等等等等……”

康涩琪停下动作，把脸埋在她的胸前，混合着泪水吐出一句话。

“不管怎么样，你一定要是被爱着的。”

金艺琳的眼泪也跟着掉了下来。她紧紧抱住康涩琪，不停重复说对不起。

最让金艺琳感动的不是康涩琪亲手做出的生日礼物，不是康涩琪小心照顾醉酒吐得到处都是的她，不是康涩琪从打工到很晚回来只要她喊饿就会给她弄东西吃。

而是交往初期，她和康涩琪晚上在没人的林荫道牵手散步遇到裴前辈时，康涩琪仍然紧紧握着她的手。

其实金艺琳自己的第一反应都是要放手。

“你会跟别人直接说在和女生交往吗？”犹豫了一会儿金艺琳还是问了出来。

“不会啊。”

“那你刚刚怎么……不放手？”

“你希望我放吗？”

“那倒不是……”

“没关系的。和你交往是好事啊。”

听到这句话，如果不是在外面，金艺琳应该会直接吻她。

那时候，金艺琳觉得自己是世界上最幸运的人。

即便后来因为留学选择分开，金艺琳还是这么想。

出发前，两人最后一次在汉江边上喝酒。

“有件事情我要和你讲清楚，”金艺琳轻轻晃动手里的啤酒罐，看向康涩琪，“那一次，我说我们一起到一百岁吧，不完全是开玩笑。我真的这么想过。”

康涩琪愣了一下，眼里渐渐开始有光芒闪动，微笑起来：“我也是。”

“不是骗我吧？”

“你知道，我从来不骗你的。”

金艺琳侧过脸，开始取笑身边的人，然后把康涩琪揉眼睛说着“你干嘛抢我台词啦”的画面藏进心里。

【03】

当年的纵火杀人案对后来的学生来说更像是遥远的传说。朴秀荣的同级生偶尔聊到也只是在后辈面前装模作样地用简单几句草草概括。

但朴秀荣和那些人不一样。

事实上，朴秀荣可能是唯一一个一直对这起案子念念不忘的人。

之后她考取警校也有很大一部分是受到了这个案子的影响。

其他同学都没有机会接触案子的主人公。可是朴秀荣有。

周围人都不知道，还在上中学的她，在案发当天见过纵火犯。

那天中午她因为头痛提前请假回家，在小区里见到了那个男生。当时的她自然对案件本身一无所知。

她只是觉得这个人有点神经质。

是男生先跟她搭话的。

“你听说了吗？”

“啊？”

“学校着火了。”

“哪个啊？”

“我的学校。”

“不知道。”

“那你现在知道了，”男生笑得让朴秀荣觉得不舒服，“是我放的。”

“啊？”朴秀荣开始害怕了。

“但是，”男生沉下脸，“人不是我杀的。”

“什么东西啊？”朴秀荣准备逃跑了。

“我去的时候，都是血，”男生全身都在轻微地颤抖，突然拉住朴秀荣的手腕，“你会帮我证明吧！？”

朴秀荣当即尖叫出声，使出全身的力气甩开他的手跑回家里。

等到傍晚新闻出来时，她才知道那个男生并不是单纯的精神病。

案情进展很快，唯一卡住的地方就是男生不承认曾与老师有过肢体冲突。

所有人都觉得男生在说谎。但朴秀荣不这么想。

她认为，在被抓之前，男生对她说的话是真的。

朴秀荣曾经尝试打电话给警局，然而对方提出的问题是“你有证据么？”。

她结结巴巴地说是那个男生亲口说的，还没说完那边就挂掉了电话。

她仔细想了想就明白过来，自己所能提供的信息的确没什么可信度。

最后警方把之前老师身上伤的责任也归到那个男生身上，但也有些质疑的声音出现，说没有直接证据证明伤是由男生造成的，但这些声音只是少数。

她考入了那所高中，想要知道更多关于那件案子的消息。

然而当时在校的学生都陆续毕业，无人可问。到了她毕业的时候才好不容易和一个当时在校的前辈取得联系又建立了良好关系。

孙胜完事无巨细地在电话里跟她回顾了那段时间发生的一切，从她那天的早餐吃了什么到如何在洗手间里偷偷流泪。

朴秀荣在心里吐槽孙胜完真是TMI，开始后悔打这个电话了。

那边孙胜完还在滔滔不绝：“唉，我不算什么。我同班的好朋友才是真的受到大打击了。”

“是吗。”朴秀荣敷衍回应。

“其实美术老师和一般同学的交流都没那么多的，我们这又不是艺术高中。但涩琪是真的喜欢画画，所以常到老师那里走动，聊关于美术的事情。”

“哦？”朴秀荣有点兴趣了，“那这位前辈对老师了解很多吗？”

“她和老师之间只聊美术啦。就算这样她还是受到刺激了，真的！整个人都有点不一样了，但你要让我说哪里不一样我也说不出来……不，有一点很明显的，她以前有一个很喜欢的前辈，当时学校里最漂亮的前辈，裴柱现你听说过吧？就是她。在这件事发生之后，她简直就没拿正眼瞧过人家。她原来不是这么敏感的人，我看着那个着急啊……”

“等一下姐姐，”朴秀荣拿起手边的笔，“你这个朋友叫什么？”

“哦，她姓康，叫涩琪，康涩琪。”

朴秀荣没听说过康涩琪，但她知道裴柱现。

是裴柱现告诉了警方那个男生与老师发生口角的事情。因此男生才被迅速锁定直至抓捕。

裴柱现出现在美术教室的理由是取材料。

为什么是裴柱现？往往拿东西不都应该是男生去做吗？

裴柱现说是放学后恰好碰见美术老师，美术老师让她去的。

是这样吗？

康涩琪为什么会受到那么大的打击？如果原本不是那么敏感的人。

她们两个之间会不会有什么关系？

朴秀荣在纸上写下这两人的名字，从“康涩琪”出发画了个箭头指向“裴柱现”，在箭头上画了颗心又划掉，打了个问号。

她从孙胜完那里得到了康涩琪的联系方式，找了个借口和康涩琪开始交谈。

而康涩琪出乎意料的随和，有问必答。

同时，她发现康涩琪的大学就在裴柱现的大学旁边。其实没什么稀奇的，离得近的大学有的是，高中同校大学同班的也不是没有。

可当主角是康涩琪和裴柱现时，朴秀荣就总觉得哪里怪怪的。

如果真的是同校同专业同班她可能反而不会想这么多，可偏偏是邻校。

如果这是计算好的距离呢？

朴秀荣通过警校的关系看了一次当时的案情的记录。看到康涩琪的部分时她停了下来。

学生们大部分都对案件毫不知情，有些人的证词只有寥寥几行。因此康涩琪的看起来也毫不起眼。

记录上写的是，康涩琪当天下课就立刻回家了。

如果是别人的话或许没有什么问题。但是康涩琪就不一样了。

朴秀荣特意又给孙胜完打了电话，乱七八糟问了一些不相关的问题，最后轻描淡写说了一句：“涩琪姐姐在那件事之前真的每天都去图书馆吗？”

“真的！直到前一天都是！没有一天不去的。所以说之后反差太大我……”

剩下的朴秀荣就没太听了。她脑子里只有一件事。

康涩琪说谎了。

朴秀荣还偷偷跟踪过康涩琪几次。

打工，和朋友见面……这都没有什么。

可是，如果每一次都能看到裴柱现是不是就有点奇怪了。

尽管两人没有交流甚至都没靠近过，可两个都已经毕业的人每次都会在对方的视野范围中出现一下又消失。甚至康涩琪某个打工的地方就在裴柱现工作室的大楼对面。

巧合太多的时候或许就不是巧合了。

看到康涩琪和另一个女生十指相扣的时候朴秀荣也是一惊。

什么情况？怎么没听孙胜完说过？她喜欢女生吗？

那么……她和裴柱现到底是怎么回事？

朴秀荣觉得时机到了。

“涩琪姐姐，关于那个案子你知道什么吗？”朴秀荣在手机里问。

“我？不太清楚。”意料之中的回答。

“姐姐，你认识裴柱现吧？”朴秀荣直接打出一记直球。几乎不是个问句。

“怎么这么问？”康涩琪这次没有装傻。

“见个面吧，姐姐。”朴秀荣想自己说不定真撞上了。

两人在饮品店见面。

朴秀荣坦诚地说出了自己的特殊经历和掌握的部分事实，以及许多疑问。

康涩琪安静地喝饮料，听她讲。

朴秀荣讲完之后，康涩琪终于把嘴从吸管上移开。

她满心期待，没想到康涩琪一开口说的完全和她刚刚讲的那些无关。

“有的人很擅长游戏。各种类型的。”

“如果这种人把人生当做游戏的话，也一定会高分通关的。”

“我就不一样了。我很弱的。”

朴秀荣希望自己的表情看上去不要显得太迷惑。

康涩琪笑了一下，说我们下次再见吧。

“下次见面我会说的，”康涩琪站起来准备去结账，“时间地点我这两天发给你。”

下一次见面约在了深夜的高层写字楼。

即使是受过专业训练的朴秀荣在大晚上走上空无一人的高层也忍不住打了个寒颤。

手机这个时候响了起来。

“姐姐你在哪儿呢？”朴秀荣接了电话，随便往外望了一眼，却定在了那里。

康涩琪站在外置平台的边缘。

“秀荣啊，谢谢你，还有。”

“还有什么？”

“对不起。”

朴秀荣明白了。她不顾一切地用拳头打破窗户冲了出去。

“涩琪姐姐，你快回来！”

康涩琪看着她，踮起脚走到离她更远的地方，身体一晃一晃的。

“秀荣啊，告诉你一个秘密——我会飞。”

“我可以飞到月亮上。”

“不要啊……不要啊……不要啊！”

朴秀荣嗓子都快喊哑了。

她想要的只是几句真话，而不是任何人的性命。

“我飞给你看。”

康涩琪松开手机，然后就在朴秀荣的眼前，跟着坠了下去。

朴秀荣全身的血液都仿佛凝固了。她来不及分辨物体的碎裂声和人的坠落撞击声是不是同时发生。

虽然康涩琪的身影只是一晃而过，但朴秀荣不知怎么就是可以确定。

那一刻的康涩琪是笑着的。

【04】

裴柱现从海外出差回来的时候在机场遇见了高中的两位同级生。

当时就是闺蜜的两人一直维持着友谊，正要出发去国外一起旅行。

三人随意聊了些近况，话题就扯到了以前的学校，又延伸到学校的后辈。

“我想起来，前段时间我听说最近有人又出事了，”其中一个人拍了下大腿，“咱们可能都不认识她，她入学的时候我们都毕业了……叫朴秀荣吧大概，高中毕业之后去了警校，好像把人给逼的直接跳楼还是怎么样……”

“对！我也听说了，”另一个人附和，“听说对方也是我们学校的呢，好像叫，康……康什么来着？”

“哦？”裴柱现轻轻挑眉，“那个人怎么样了？”

“肯定是没命了吧，那么高的楼。柱现你说我们学校是不是中邪了啊……”

刚结束这边的对话，走出没几步，裴柱现又碰见了转机的金艺琳。

“柱现姐姐！”金艺琳挥着手跑过来。

金艺琳无意识地谈到康涩琪。

“姐姐最近有见到她吗？”

“嗯？”

金艺琳恍然大悟，拿起手机翻出照片：“这个人啦，高中和姐姐同校的，之前和姐姐说过的。”

裴柱现动作一滞，抬起眼，想要从金艺琳的脸上看出破绽。

她的心沉了下去。金艺琳是真的不知道。

“之前我手机在国外丢掉了，结果发现这家伙换号了，”金艺琳无奈，“完全联系不上……这次只是转机没机会去找她，如果姐姐能见到她的话就麻烦姐姐把我新的联系方式留给她吧，说金艺琳她就知道了，拜托了！”

裴柱现喉头动了动：“……好。”

坐上出租车，裴柱现的额头抵在玻璃窗上。

尽管不抱什么希望，她还是拨通了那个号码。不出所料，打几次都打不通。

她闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出学生时代康涩琪的脸。

意识到对方的存在是在高三开学后不久。

第一次高三考试里裴柱现考得不太理想，在别人面前没有反应的她在图书馆角落里独自郁闷。学习压力本来就大，裴柱现一边做题一边悄悄流眼泪。

中途她去了趟洗手间，回来之后发现桌子上有张小纸条。

“不要难过了，你很棒的。”字的后面还附上了一个笑脸。

裴柱现没能找到这个人。

而当康涩琪在图书馆慌慌张张找自己落下的随手涂抹的纸张时，裴柱现拍了拍她的肩膀。

“终于找到我的这位秘密朋友了，”裴柱现微笑晃动手里的画，“下次碰见的时候直接跟我打招呼吧。”

康涩琪的脸一下子红透了。纸上不止画了裴柱现的脸，还写满了裴柱现的名字。

不过她们也没什么直接碰见的机会。不知道为什么，裴柱现也从没和朋友提起过康涩琪。她们真的变成了只在图书馆见面的秘密朋友。

那天她去美术教室其实是因为康涩琪。

康涩琪之前和老师约好要去拿美术材料，但她作业还没写完。康涩琪担心超过放学时间太多。

“你不要管了，我去吧。”裴柱现说。

偏僻的，和杂物间挨在一起的美术教室。刚刚结束的争吵。酒气。成年男性教师的拥抱和撕扯。

裴柱现并不是很愿意回想起这些。

而那时康涩琪冲了进来，拎起门口的椅子扔向男人后背。

他痛苦地吼了一声，转过身，掐住康涩琪的脖子。

裴柱现想不起来自己是怎么拿起身边带着钢钉的木条砸到那人后脑的。总之，停止了。

康涩琪露出与平时截然不同的沉稳表情，握住裴柱现染着鲜血的手。

“是我做的。”康涩琪低声说。

裴柱现先是缓缓摇头，然后动作越来越剧烈。

她对着康涩琪用力地摇头，语气激动起来：“你瞎说什么？这明明都是我一个人……跟你没关系，快走！”

康涩琪用干净的另一只手轻轻拥住裴柱现的头，让她停下动作。

她在裴柱现的耳边轻语：“是我和你一起做的。”说着，沾上血的手抓得更紧了。

而她也同样记不清她们是如何达成了隐瞒一切的共识。

清校广播早就结束了。天色转暗，直到一片漆黑。她们小心地借用手机屏幕的光。裴柱现抬头，看见窗外明亮的月亮，和认真收拾的康涩琪。

终于处理好一切，她看向裴柱现，走近，给了裴柱现一个紧到几乎要让她窒息的拥抱。这并没有持续太久，康涩琪很快就松开了手。她退后了两步，月光洒在康涩琪的脸上，而她微微侧身，使脸庞的一部分隐藏在阴影之中。

“从明天开始，我就不能再认识你了。这样，我们就是永远的秘密朋友了，”康涩琪的笑容看上去悲哀得近乎幸福，“再见了，姐姐。”

跟着康涩琪走到几乎没人知道的小门，在门口重新确认了彼此的不在场证明。到了要分别的时候了。

“如果能逃到那上面就好了，”康涩琪看向月亮，突然说，“地球不要再转了。”

“在说什么……”

两个人竟然在这种情况下歇斯底里大笑起来。

她们要多谢那位纵火的同学。事情发展顺利的超乎想象。

她没有想到康涩琪会考到那所大学。

这样就又有了见到她的机会。

便利店，图书馆，咖啡厅……两个陌生人能够偶遇的地方。

即使面对面也不会打招呼。偷偷记下了联系方式也不会主动发起对话。

裴柱现大学时第一次接受了学长的约会邀请。

在图书馆她故意把身边座位的电影票掉在康涩琪桌子上。

她想康涩琪会来。

电影开场后，在黑暗之中康涩琪小心翼翼坐到裴柱现身边的空位。

裴柱现用外套盖住腿，然后在外套下握住康涩琪的手。

灯亮起来的一刻，康涩琪立刻起身离开。

康涩琪明白吗？

回去后康涩琪第一次发来了消息。

“学长人还蛮好的呢。”

“今天电影院里冷气开的有点大了吧。”

她想听的不是这个。

裴柱现想可能是她误会了。不过有些事情总不能强求。 

后来她在没人的小路遇见康涩琪和金艺琳牵手的场景。

走进康涩琪打工的便利店，买东西时装作不经意的交谈。

“昨天那个……女朋友？”

“嗯。”

“你……女生？”

“嗯……女生。”康涩琪尴尬地低下头。

对于裴柱现来说，那是愿望成真又同时破灭的时刻。

是女生。可是那又怎么样呢？

她开始尝试和不同的人交往。

喜欢别人好像也不是那么困难的事情。

取消时效的法案通过那天，听着新闻的裴柱现正在洗衣服。

她揉搓地更加用力。

尽管漫长但至少还看得到尽头的期限忽然被拉长成了永远。

永远。

原来这就是永远。

被求婚的那天，她约康涩琪在酒吧见面。

说是见面，也只是同时在洗手间的相邻隔间里互发信息而已。

“你觉得我应该答应吗？”裴柱现点了发送，隔壁没了动静。

过了几分钟，消息来了。

“当然了。”

“是好事啊。”

“恭喜姐姐。”

“是配得上姐姐的人呢。”

“姐姐一定会走到更高的地方。”

她似乎能看到康涩琪删来删去不断寻找合适措辞的样子。

隔壁的康涩琪站起来打开门，走了出去。

她待了一段时间也准备离开，里侧的门又被打开。好像不止一个人进去了。

裴柱现收回放在门锁上的手，退后一步。

喘息声，抽泣声，衣料摩擦的声音，嘴唇接触的声音。

裴柱现安静地站在那里，直到听见康涩琪说出的那句话。

她总觉得那句话是讲给她听的。

为什么要这么说呢？

只要有你在，这句话就永远成立不是吗。

而她最终也没有答应男生。

最近一次见到康涩琪是她让康涩琪去她租的房间找她。

康涩琪好像去收拾了不少东西，背着个装得满满的大双肩包敲响了门。

只要她不说，康涩琪就什么都不会问。康涩琪想从包里拿出之前去国外给裴柱现买的礼物，一不小心把里面的东西大多洒落出来。

康涩琪蹲下伸手去取掉到里侧的东西，忽然被人从后面抱住。康涩琪全身都僵住了。

裴柱现亲吻着她的耳朵。

“我们从现在开始认识不行吗？”被压倒在洁白床单上的裴柱现抬手，轻碰伏在自己身上的康涩琪的眉毛，“已经过了这么多年，就作为以前互不认识的同校生，随便制造个可以当成相遇原因的意外，然后变成朋友……这样也不可以吗？”

“我也想，”康涩琪去吻裴柱现的手指，“可我不敢。”

裴柱现的心跳不争气地加快了。

康涩琪一点一点蹭下去，停在裴柱现的肚子上。她突然笑了出来。

裴柱现觉得肚子上痒痒的。

“干嘛呀？”

康涩琪就只是把脸埋在裴柱现怀里笑个不停。

“像做梦一样。”

停了一会儿，康涩琪问：“我能抱抱姐姐吗？”

“你现在不就在抱着吗？”

康涩琪撑起手臂爬上去，把头埋在裴柱现脖子里，用手圈住她。

“我说的是这种抱。”

裴柱现说不出话来。

“那我能亲亲姐姐吗？”康涩琪凑上去。

额头，脸颊，下巴，最后轻轻碰了一下嘴唇，再次把头埋到脖颈处。

“好香啊。”

她们只是抱在一起打了个盹。

“那位朴警官还是我们的后辈呢，”起身时康涩琪提到了朴秀荣的名字，“……应该只有她在查这个了。”

“你女朋友最近怎么样？”裴柱现随口一问。

康涩琪的眼神一瞬间变得锐利，刺在她的心脏上。

“你难道以为我会对她怎么样吗？”

“不是……她不是坏人。”康涩琪像是在辩解什么。

“可是，涩琪，”裴柱现不知道自己脸上是什么表情，“我也不是坏人啊。”

康涩琪背上包，站在门口。

“这样就够了吗？”裴柱现问。

“嗯？”

“刚刚你不继续下去……是因为女朋友吗？还是，因为是我所以不行。”

“也不是啦……”康涩琪笑，“其实我被甩啦，就在上个月。”

“被甩……艺琳吗？金艺琳？”裴柱现难以置信。

“对啊，”康涩琪笑着反问，“难道还有别人吗？”

“为什么啊？”

“各种原因……总的来讲还是不合适，”康涩琪摸了摸耳朵，“我们没有吵架，超级和平的。”

“如果姐姐是想补偿我的话，这样就足够了。”

“姐姐也不要再觉得对不起我什么了。我一点都不后悔做过那件事，真的。”

“直到现在我都觉得特别幸运——那个时候我在那里。”

“而且姐姐是因为我才去的不是吗。”

“还有，后辈的事情姐姐不用担心，我有办法。”

“以后我有很多事情要做，可能真的很难见到姐姐了。就算这样，姐姐也一定会做得很好。”

不是补偿，从来都不是什么补偿。

就算是补偿，那也是对她的补偿而不是对康涩琪的。

裴柱现想康涩琪应该不知道自己等待这一刻到底等了有多久。

就像她同样想象不出，来见自己的康涩琪究竟是以怎样的心情从消防通道进来再从后门离开。

“姐姐不跟我说再见吗？”康涩琪在门外问。

说完再见回到屋子的裴柱现突然想起了什么。

她努力勾出掉到里侧的绘图本和书，拿起手机又放下了。

就当作下次见面的借口吧，她想。

现在裴柱现终于知道了什么是康涩琪说的“不用担心”。

她想揪住康涩琪的领子大声骂她。

这算什么解决方法？

怎么会有这么笨的人。

回到房间，她打开抽屉，翻出绘图本，康涩琪从学生时代开始存留的画安静地躺在里面。

名画临摹，孙胜完的鬼脸和笑容，校园风景，同学老师们，动物简笔画，然后，她。

正面，侧面，背影，吃饭时，跑步时，读书时，笑着的，无表情的，皱眉的。

康涩琪眼里的她。

“我哪有这么好啊。”她嘟囔着。

每一笔，好像都能看到一个不同的康涩琪。

图书馆里低着头笑的样子，在走廊擦肩而过时装作若无其事的样子，打工时给自己递来东西的样子，在对面的大楼望向自己工作室的样子……

无数个康涩琪争先恐后地从一笔一划中冒出来，对着她笑。

康涩琪。康涩琪。涩琪。涩琪。

太狡猾了，居然一个人先跑掉了。

她就算走得再高，也走不到月亮上去啊。

如果让她重新选。

她要跑回住处的床铺，用力抱住怀里的人，对她说不要走。

合上手机，敲开洗手间隔壁的门，说“我不会结的”。

结账收硬币时握住面前便利店店员的手，问她，“我就不行吗？”。

在冷气充足的电影院紧紧抓住身边女孩的手指，电影结束灯亮起来也不会放开。

她要说。

“我可是游戏王，什么都难不倒我，所以不用害怕，跟我待在一起吧。和我在一起吧。”

她相信，不管跑进哪个场景，只要她坚持到底，那个人就一定会认输。

或许这样，康涩琪在别人面前握住不愿放开的就会是她的手。

不，指针再往前，再往前。

她会回到图书馆的那个下午，撕掉那张画。

没有什么秘密，更不会是朋友。

她没有认识康涩琪。

康涩琪也永远都不要认识她。

【05】

“没错，就是她，”侦探压低声音对自己的雇主说，手指指向在不算太冷的秋天把自己裹得严严实实几乎看不出性别的那个人，“我跟了一个多月，她每个星期五下午都会在这里买两份炸酱面打包带走……店老板一开始还以为有人来打劫了。”

“好，”女性雇主面无表情，“你可以走了，你的工作就到这里了。”

侦探转身离开。

裴柱现走上前，拍了下那人的肩膀。

那人回头，愣了一下，迅速甩开步子狂奔，手里还紧紧攥着自己的两盒面。

裴柱现也追上去，却怎么也跟不上那人的速度。

在拐角处，裴柱现突然停下脚步，站在原地，尖叫了一声。

几秒钟后，消失在拐角处的“抢匪”跌跌撞撞地跑回来：“怎么了……”

她看到面无表情站在那里的裴柱现，进也不是退也不是。

裴柱现向前一步，摘下她的帽子，拿掉她的墨镜，最后扯下她的口罩。

露出脸的康涩琪尴尬地笑了笑。

裴柱现的眼泪突然滚落。她蹲了下去，扯住康涩琪的裤脚，不顾路人投来的异样眼光，哭出了声。

康涩琪想摸她的头却又腾不出手，只能无措地在旁边弯着腰悬着手上的外卖袋子：“姐姐，你……你不要哭了嘛。”

裴柱现寻找无果后，请了私家侦探，想尽办法查遍了整个城市所有能查到的医院和公墓的资料。

根本没有康涩琪这个人。根本就没有。

她找到了朴秀荣。

“什么意思？什么叫没有了？”

“没有了就是没有了，没有康涩琪这个人了。”朴秀荣变得非常暴躁。

“不过，前辈，”朴秀荣冷笑，“你应该是非常冷淡的人吧？别人什么都愿意为你做也不在乎吧？有些事情不知道就请你继续不知道下去，你无所谓不代表别人也无所谓。要是彻底扯住你的话……不是很不划算吗？”

“有的人并不是不擅长游戏，只是故意玩的差而已。”

裴柱现敏锐地捕捉到对方话语里的隐含意思。

哪怕只有万分之一的可能，她也要竭尽全力去试。

她的万分之一就那样全副武装地站在马路对面。

“那几天他说你戴着墨镜又牵着狗，我还以为你看不见了。”裴柱现坐在康涩琪家的椅子上，鼻头还是红的。

康涩琪只好赔笑。

裴柱现冷着脸拿过康涩琪的手机输入一串数字。

“什么东西啊？”康涩琪小心翼翼地问。

“艺琳的新手机号。”

“哦……”

裴柱现抱起手臂，等康涩琪给自己一个解释。

康涩琪清了清嗓子。

“跳是真跳了……就是跳下去的时候光顾着看秀荣了，没看见下面那棵树和台子。”

“就受了点皮肉伤，骨头都没事。但把秀荣吓坏了……当时抱着我哭来着。”

“都传岔了，秀荣后来受处分是因为另一件事。”

“以后准备怎么办？”裴柱现问。

“以后啊……”

“你要不要……”裴柱现迫不及待地讲出口。

“不要，”康涩琪笑了一下，“我说了有事情要做的。”

看着裴柱现愣住的表情，康涩琪想起高中时代。

在学校的文具店里看中了一支笔，翻遍全身上下却找不到缺的那个零头。

“同学，不用找了，喏，我的给你。”

康涩琪停在那里，直到硬币落到桌面，裴柱现转身离开。

在老板伸手之前，她一把拿过那枚硬币，紧紧握在掌心。

“不好意思，我不买了。”

她跑出去，漫无目的地在校园里狂奔。

硬币在手中变得湿润而温热。

“找什么呢？”金艺琳看翻箱倒柜的康涩琪满头大汗。

“我之前收拾东西在这里放了个硬币……你见过没有？”

“啊，差点忘了！上次我着急就借用了一下。”

“你用掉了？”

“嗯。”

“你……你怎么不告诉我一声！？”康涩琪没控制住自己提高的声音。

“干嘛呀，那么小气……”金艺琳不爽地从钱包里掏出几个硬币拍在桌上，“加倍还你总可以了吧！”

“这不一样……”康涩琪盯着桌面，小声说。

那是不一样的。

她是不一样的。

“姐姐你是不一样的，”康涩琪认真望向裴柱现，“姐姐是会做出正确选择的人。我不可能在那些选项里面。”

“所以你要藏起来，怕我找到？”裴柱现不自觉握紧了手指。

“我原来都想好了，要这样从你的人生里消失的。那个方式没成功，那我就换个消失的方式……就这么想的。”康涩琪声音越说越小。

裴柱现盯了她一会儿，淡淡笑了。

“决定了？”

“嗯，决定了。”

“康涩琪，最后你没有什么话要对我说么？”裴柱现用手指轻轻戳了戳康涩琪的脸颊，“连个正式的告别都不给我吗？”

康涩琪郑重其事地坐正了，看着裴柱现的眼睛。

“我不想要世界停止转动了，我要跟着它转。”

“有时候我想，要是姐姐是我亲姐姐就好了。这样就有见你的理由了。”

“但不是也没关系。这样的理由以后我自己也可以找出来。”

看着康涩琪的嘴巴张张合合，裴柱现有点恍惚。

其实康涩琪什么都知道。她说的是对的。

朴秀荣不明白，她心目中冷淡的裴柱现才是那个一直下不了决心偷偷扯着对方不放手的人。

康涩琪永远都是温暖的，但她没有办法再给裴柱现更多了。

“如果将来碰见的话……那个时候，我们再正式的重新认识一次好了。”

“姐姐的手机号也留给我吧。换号也没关系，要找的话不管怎么样我都会找到姐姐的。”

康涩琪非常清楚，那枚硬币就算金艺琳不拿走，她也会用掉的。总有一天。

“你别告诉我这么多年什么都没感觉到。”裴柱现突然开口。

康涩琪张了张嘴。

她真正想说的话。她想了无数次也没能说出口的话。

“你不要和别人交往。”

“也不要和别人结婚。”

“……骗你的。”

“接下来是真心话。”

“我喜欢姐姐。可是我也喜欢我自己。”

“我见到姐姐的第一天就喜欢上姐姐了。”

“如果我说我也是你会信吗？”裴柱现的眼睛还红着。

“当然会了。”

“其实应该比你稍微晚一点。”裴柱现露出洁白的牙齿。

“姐姐也是傻瓜，”康涩琪的鼻子微微发酸，“我那么笨，你不说清楚一点，我怎么会明白啊。”

“我要你答应我一件事。”裴柱现说。

“什么？”

“绝对不能再去做这种危险的事情了。”

“不敢了不敢了，再也不敢了。就算你让我去我也不去了，”康涩琪举手投降，“其实我在楼上没想太多，但后来一遍一遍地想，就怕死了。”

“世界上有那么多坏人，再多我们两个也不算是什么大不了的事情吧。”康涩琪笑着说。

“而且，一定有人比我们还坏的多。”裴柱现点头。

“对不起啊姐姐。”康涩琪说。

“怎么？”

“我是胆小鬼。”

“我也是啊。”裴柱现一边笑，眼睛跟着湿润起来。

知道康涩琪还在世界的某处好好生活着，就足够了。

走出文具店后，看到在操场上拼命奔跑的康涩琪，她就在想，如果是这个人的话好像什么地方都可以去。

她是自由的。

这样看来，康涩琪从来就没有被改变过。她还是可以去往任何想去的地方。

谁都无法妨碍康涩琪，即使是她。

“那么……再见了，姐姐。”一起吃完炸酱面后，康涩琪把裴柱现一路送到商业街。

裴柱现面对着她，一边后退一边活动脚腕：“还好今天穿了运动鞋。”

“怎么？”

“突然有点想跑步。”

“那你……”

“会有人接我。”还没等康涩琪开口说完裴柱现就抢先回答了。

“好。”康涩琪呆了一下，笑了。

手掌里的硬币，放学后的图书馆，冷气过足的电影院……它们跨过十几年的时光，一起回到康涩琪身边，与她擦肩而过。

那一天，从电影院回到住处的康涩琪趴在桌子上，捏着手指，自言自语道：“别闹了，她怎么会喜欢我呢？”

现在她想拍拍那人的肩膀，对她讲：“哎，你别不信，她还真就喜欢你。”

“康涩琪！”她看见裴柱现在熙熙攘攘的路人里停了下来，转过身，喊她的名字。

裴柱现几乎要被人群淹没。她努力把手臂举过头顶，让康涩琪看见自己。

“康涩琪！”

“嗯！”康涩琪也挺直了身子，向对方招手。

“康涩琪——！”

“哎！”康涩琪挥回去，看到裴柱现的手和头顶在人堆里冒出来。

“认——识——你——很——高——兴——！”裴柱现挂着灿烂的笑容，拖长了每一个字，用力挥动手臂。

“我也是！”康涩琪停顿了一下，也大声喊了出来，“……认——识——你——真——的——很——高——兴——！”

康涩琪看着裴柱现的背影没入黑暗，慢慢笑了出来。

她仰起头，恰好一片云缓缓移动过来，盖住了月亮，只能渗出一点模糊的光亮。

在那个瞬间，康涩琪忽然有点希望与裴柱现回到过去，然后和她一起让这个世界停止转动。

END.


End file.
